Personal Skyrim Tale
by Daerthe
Summary: Following a young man who has an passion for adventure. The only way he seems to obtain it is creating a mercenary band with his close friend. They travel the province of Skyrim looking for jobs. Along the way he finds who he really his, and much more.


Chapter One: Beginning of an Unnamed Story

The days grow longer as the season changes, that doesn't mean it gets any warmer though. I, Bra'dye Tayl'ore , keeping guard of this tavern that is worried the near by bandit camp might raid them in the night. Though I'm not by myself. My close friend, Quint 'Deadra Punisher' is with me. We have been traveling together ever since I left Chri Mas Forever caravan.  
We stumbled upon the small village in the Reach after a just needed rest from a 3 day travel from Whiterun. We heard from other travellers on the road that there have be in these parts,just we have been hoping. Quint and I travel finding trouble,that's what we do. 'The Laughing Mercs' is what the people are coming up for us. Though I'm pretty sure it's me doing most of the laughing. Hahahaha! We purposefully came to this area for the bounties,there has to a lot of them, hiding out in these rocky slopes. Though I also want to help the settlers here. They are constantly being raided from bandit scum. Quint could care less about them, he's not much interested in helping people unless gold is involved. He continuously argues with me on the subject.  
"Bra'dye there is no money in simply helping out the 'fellow man'! We eat up our supplies that way, along with not making gold to get us by which is why we are out here, is it not? Listen they choose to live here its their deal not ours. So lets get to making gold not happy folk."  
Of course his words never stuck because I can't just turn my back on people in need. And I know somewhere inside Quint he is relieved I don't.  
That's what brings us here to this tavern, not for gold, sort of, ahahaha we are still getting free drink, food, and bed. But that's part are the agreement. It's been pretty quiet so far. I said to Quint that I'd take the late night watch so he can get a few winks while its dark out. I'm always looking out for his well-being, because god knows he doesn't.  
As I'm taking the patrol around the grounds, I hear footsteps and some voices. I crouch low and move behind a stone cropping, prop my bow up and focused on the noises. They were getting closer. I flick a bell on my waist that only one person in the realm can hear, Quint.  
Hearing the voices more distinct now, a man...and a women. You never knew with women in Skyrim. They are more cunning and feral then most men bandits I have seen. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure hop out of a window in the tavern ,jump on some crate and grabs the ledge up to the roof. Always the one for advantages, Quint. That's going to be an explosive surprise for the raiders, because Quints war axe explodes on impact. I could see it know, but he needs my signal first.  
It occurred to me though I didn't hear other sounds though...two bandits? That's pretty lame numbers for even them. I rang the bell at my waist to get Quints attention then pointed to the rear of the tavern to see if anyone was coming up that side. That would be foolish though, clear rock face was what the tavern was build next too. Smart move. But you could never be to cautious.  
What was taking those bandits so long? It was going to day light soon and that wouldn't help them at all with the raid. Then I saw the first sight of them , robes, shit are these rebel mages? Or dark mages? We might have some trouble if they were. I would need to get my arrows right on them. I'm still not sure they are any trouble though. They don't seem in any hurry to raid or pillage. I flicked my bell again and held a hand up to Quint. These seems to be more like travellers then outlaws now. Light robes, casual walk , friendly talk.  
"Halt! Who goes there!?" I say to know that they are friendly. They both stop to look around to see who shouted at them. I take a gamble and walk out from my cover,seeing out of the corner of my eye Quint tensing up.  
The two mages look at me with my bow drawn. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there! We mean no harm and have nothing valuable on us." hurryingly said the male Mage.  
I see the women move slightly and I launch an arrow right between her feet."No sudden movements please,if you come in peace to this small village, keep you hands out where I can see them and slowly go to the door of the tavern. I am a hire guard for this tavern because it has seen its share of raids. So if you could?" I more commanded then asked as I nudged toward the door, as I re-drew another arrow.  
The girl Mage looked shocked and angry. I knew already she was more dangerous then the male Mage but maybe not more powerful.  
The male Mage was calm and was the talker of the two."OK, we mean no harm, we are from the College of Mages in Winterfell. We were sent here because our masters perceived dark magic being used in the Reach. I, Jason, and my friend, Tess, have been traveling for awhile and were hoping to get a couple days rest before heading out on our last leg to the place where we have determined is the destination of dark magic.  
I lowered my bow, put the arrow back and slung my bow around my back. As I walked to them I flicked my bell twice giving the 'OK' signal to Quint, on the roof. I stuck out my hand to Jason with a disarming smile,"Sorry about that buddy, hahaha, hired to keep this place 'raid free'. Always got to be alert and cautious."  
Jason clasped my hand and shook it."I understand, this is a dangerous region. Just next time warn with words maybe, and not with an arrow to Tess's feet. Haha." he said in a friendly matter.  
Looking a little ashamed I turned to Tess."I'm really sorry, I was just making sure I wasn't going to get a surprise by you in the form of a lightening bolt or a fireball out of no where." I try to put on my best charm.  
"Yes well you almost did make me want to throw one your way after that stunt." Pulling the arrow out of the ground and handing it to me."Your just lucky Jason was here, or you'd be after way dead by now." She puts on a smirk.  
As soon as Tess finished though Quint came crashing down in front of the door."I THINK NOT! Little lady." He came thumping right up to Tess.  
"I would have been there blowing you to tiny pieces before you lips even moved, sweet cheeks." Quint said. I could already see Tess steaming up and knew this combo wasn't going to turn out well.  
"Whoa now Quint! Just settle back now OK?" Putting my hand on his shoulder and bring he back a bit." They mean no harm to us, just checking out things going on near by. They are just stopping by to rest like we are." I said calming.  
"Damn Bra'dye! Your to bloody trusting and it's going to get you killed, and I'm not going to do anything about it because its all you own fault, you goodie fucking two shoes!" turns around a goes back inside.  
" So that's my partner in crime,Quint. He's actually a...decent guy once you get to know !" trying to defuse some tension felt behind.  
They both just look at me as if I'm a mammoth with his tongue sticking out.  
"Well I'm guessing you want to be in somewhere warm with some hot soup in you and a bed to lay on. Come on it to the Rock and Cut." saying invitingly.  
Jason and Tess both look at each other. Jason always the one to talk," Yes well we are very tired, I just hope your friend there will be civil, we didn't start anything, nor want to. We have our orders to complete."  
"Completely understood! Don't worry about Quint, he's just cranky. Hahaha" I smile and accompany them into the tavern.

{ End of Chapter One}


End file.
